Vidas Opuestas
by xEmilionx
Summary: Historia Reiss es considerada por todos como la persona más hermosa y popular de la escuela, mientras que Eren Jaeger es considerado como la persona sin futuro y un don nadie. Dos almas distintas dentro de las posiciones sociales, pero que a la vez tienen algo en común: El mundo les parecía muy aburrido y simple. "Reto SNK High School AU de la página de facebook Attack on fanfics"


_Aclaración: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de su creador "Hajime Isayama". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ **"Vidas Opuestas"**_

Llegando a pasos lentos y con una elegante postura, Historia Reiss veía sin emoción la puerta principal de la institución, para luego dejar escapar un largo suspiro.

Siempre tenía que repetir esa misma rutina en cada maldita mañana, exceptuando los domingos para su gran alivio. Realmente lo odiaba. Nunca había algo nuevo en ese lugar que pudiera entretenerla, casi parecía que la mayoría asistían sólo para cumplir los caprichos egoístas de sus padres, quienes no pudieron lograrlo por algún motivo o circunstancia inesperada, dejando esa pesada carga y sueños frustrados en sus inocentes hijos como si fueran simples títeres.

El recorrido hasta la escuela le parecía muy monótona y aburrida, pero la peor parte fue cuando entraba en ella.

 **¡Buenos días, Reina!**

Era el saludo, o mejor dicho, el grito habitual de cada persona que pasaba a verla.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a recibir esos tratos de bienvenida desde que se unió al club de porristas, pero le fastidiaba que lo hicieran con el único propósito de llamar su atención y tener algo de popularidad en sus pobres vidas. Honestamente era lamentable y penoso. A veces creía que la gente desea con muchas ansias de encontrarse en su misma posición para ganarse un poco respecto, más la realidad era cruel, porque la verdad perjudicaba la autoestima que tienen o les queda.

—Oigan, oigan. Abran paso, gente ambiciosa —fue la voz de Ymir, apartando a la muchedumbre con brusquedad y acercándose a su amada diosa para depositar su brazo alrededor de su hombro—. Buenos días, Historia. ¿Me extrañaste?

— _"No realmente"._ Hola, Ymir —dijo con una voz neutra, intentando soportar su molesto acercamiento—. Pudiste acabar con el trabajo que nos dejó el profesor Smith.

—¡Por supuesto! Incluso te apuesto por mi vida que será el mejor de toda la clase —y comenzó a reír de forma arrogante.

Francamente no le importaba que fuera una obra maestra o sacada del mismo Internet. Tan sólo le importaba cumplir con la dichosa tarea y obtener una buena calificación.

—¡Buenos días, Historia!

Y justo delante de ambas chicas apareció Reiner Braun, conocido por todos los alumnos como el rey de la escuela, pero para Historia era más bien el payaso de la escuela. Aquel sujeto venía acompañado de su fiel compañero, Bertholdt Hoover, aunque parecía ser su esclavo personal que su amigo de hace años.

—Hola, Reiner —de mala gana lo miró a la cara, en serio le daba asco verlo sonrojado cuando le dirigía la mirada.

—Yo... Me estaba preguntando si ya te encuentras mejor luego de aquel incidente —de repente sus ojos irradiaron furia total a la vez que apretó los dientes—. No puedo creer que ese miserable de Eren Jaeger se haya atrevido a atacarte de esa forma tan vil, incluso el muy maldito lo hizo en nuestra propia presencia. Debí haberle dado una buena lección por meterse contigo.

— _"Gracias por volver a recordármelo, estúpido gorila"._ No tienes por qué preocuparte, Reiner —intentó ser cortés, a pesar que le costaba disimular su desagrado—. Estoy bien.

La verdad fue que prefería olvidarse de ese bochornoso momento que protagonizó hace un par de días. Jamás en su corta vida pudo imaginarse que ese chico sin sueños o ambiciones la agrediera en frente de todos. Esa actitud le parecía valiente y osada, pero también impulsivo e imprudente. ¿Acaso nunca se dio cuenta de que estaba atacando a la mismísima reina de toda la escuela?

—Es cierto —secundo Ymir—. Fuiste muy blanda con ese loco desquiciado, Historia. Pudiste haberlo denunciado ante el director que, de seguro, lo hubiera expulsado de forma rápida y sencilla. Hasta la policía lo hubiera arrestado sin mayor problema.

La Reina dio un largo suspiro por escucharlos hablar. Todavía no sabía cómo se había relacionado con estos dos idiotas que sólo se encargaban de acosarla a cada rato.

—No vale la pena hacerlo —respondió ella—. Además, no quiero que por mi culpa sus padres tengan que buscarle otra escuela. _"Después de todo, ustedes fueron los causantes de expandir ese falso rumor"._

Tanto Reiner como Ymir quedaron fascinados ante la gran bondad que poseía su diosa, quien pasó a ver por su celular cosas que llamaran su atención mediante sus redes sociales.

Historia llegó a pensar que este día sería muy aburrido junto con un insoportable calor que duraría toda la mañana, eso le fastidio mucho, ya que debía asistir al entrenamiento de porristas por el campeonato que se acercaba en los próximos meses.

 **¡Oye, Eren!**

De pronto alzó un poco su mirada. Viendo al mencionado que iba acompañado por esos dos nerds, siendo especifico con ese otaku y esa gótica. Simplemente no tenía conocimientos de sus nombres, mas no le importaba saberlo en lo absoluto.

—¿Sucede algo, Historia? —preguntó Ymir.

—No. No ocurre nada —mintió, quería evitar crear de nuevo malos entendidos—. Ya falta diez minutos para que comience la primera clase. Será mejor irnos enseguida para no tener una tardanza en nuestra asistencia.

—Tienes razón —apoyó Reiner, para molestia de la Reina—. No podemos manchar nuestra impecable reputación. Y eso es porque somos el ejemplo de todos nuestros compañeros.

Historia rodó los ojos. Realmente este tipo era muy estúpido para hablar de ejemplo cuando hace días atrás quiso golpear a Eren en presencia de todos sus molestos seguidores, y lo peor de todo fue que tuvo que interponerse para evitar más problemas de lo necesario.

Luego de las palabras dadas por Reiner. El grupo de los populares pasaron a marcharse de ahí, dirigiéndose a su respectivo salón seleccionado en el horario de este día.

* * *

Eren liberó un largo bostezo mientras entraba por la puerta principal. Casi iba a llegar tarde a la escuela luego que su despertador dejo de funcionar, esto por culpa de haberse olvidado en cargar la batería en la noche anterior.

Avanzó hasta llegar a su casillero para entonces proseguir a abrirlo.

—¡Oye, Eren!

Enseguida guió sus ojos esmeraldas hasta el dueño de aquella voz, pudiendo ver a Armin acercándose energético y sonriente. Cerca de él se encontraba Mikasa, vistiendo con su típico atuendo todo oscuro junto con una falda de cuadros que, para Eren, le parecía muy deprimente y negativo.

—Buenos días, caballero oscuro —saludó con una ligera sonrisa y un leve sonrojo, sosteniendo entre sus manos su preciado libro del ocultismo.

Eren dio un suspiro.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así, Mikasa?

—Pues, como unas doce veces en esta semana —respondió con simpleza, a lo cual Eren creyó que le estaba tomando el pelo—. Además, usted se merece ese honorable nombre por habernos salvado a Armin y a mí de ese fastidioso hombre caballo. No hay duda alguna de que mis suplicas surgieron efecto al fin, ¡hasta el mismísimo destino fue el causante que nos conociéramos en esta escuela!

De repente Eren se puso a recordar el motivo por el cual los conoció, y no era ni una pizca de lo que hablaba la Ackerman. Todo lo contrario. La razón de enfrentarse a Jean fue porque destrozó parte de su camisa, añadiendo que principalmente no tenía ningún motivo de ayudarlos. Desde ese momento su vida escolar dio un giro inesperado, ahora teniéndolos a cada rato a su lado y diciéndole adiós a su querida amiga, la soledad.

—Por cierto Eren. ¿Ya has visto el DVD que te presté ayer? —dijo Armin.

La mente del joven Jaeger hizo "click" tras recordarlo.

—Lo siento. No pude verlo —respondió de forma simple y vaga, sacándolo de su mochila y entregándoselo—. Toma. Te lo regreso.

—No te preocupes —lo tomó, mirándolo con una expresión amistosa—. Tal vez para la próxima te animes a verlo, puesto que es una serie muy famosa en todo el país. Por el momento te puedo traer de otro género como acción, gore, drama, comedia, o hasta ecchi.

Lo cierto fue que no tuvo ganas de mirarlo, esto luego de ver la imagen y la sinopsis que traía de portada en el estuche. Nunca antes había visto a un protagonista actuar como un completo imbécil a cada rato, añadiendo que se ubicaba en la época de los piratas, pero lo más extraño era esas frutas que otorgaban poderes fuera de todo lógica y, para el colmo, todas las mujeres jóvenes tenían los pechos bien enormes. ¿Acaso esa cosa es considerada una serie popular?

—Caballero oscuro —llamó Mikasa—. Su alma se encuentra ya en paz, ahora que esos demonios no lo molestan por la difamación hecha por esa maléfica bruja. Incluso me aseguré de maldecirla en toda la noche para que le ocurrieran terribles desgracias en este día.

—Ya te dije que dejes de llamarme así —la reprochó.

Pero hubo veracidad en las palabras de la Ackerman. Ninguno de los alumnos del instituto le hizo una broma pesada en estos días, excluyendo obviamente a Jean, quien seguía molestándolo por asuntos personales. Lo bueno de todo esto es que se había vengado de aquella chica de cabello rubio y baja estatura por burlarse de él, quiso humillarla y lo logró.

—Espera... ¿A quién has maldecido? —reaccionó un poco tarde.

De pronto comenzó a sonar la campana en todo el lugar, alertándolos de sorpresa.

—¡Oh no! Llegaremos tarde a nuestra clase de química —dijo un alterado Armin.

Sin perder tiempo el trío se fue deprisa a su salón correspondiente, dejando una gran cantidad de manchas de tierra en todo el pasillo debido a sus pisadas.

* * *

Sentada en la carpeta de al fondo, Historia se mantenía pegada a su aparato electrónico viendo cualquier cosa para perder el tiempo mientras esperaba la aparición de su profesor de turno.

Moviendo con su dedo índice, echaba un rápido vistazo en cada foto o vídeo que compartieron sus seguidores en su página oficial que se creó hace pocos días, aunque en realidad fue obligada por Ymir para aumentar su popularidad fuera de la escuela. En serio no hubo mucha originalidad con lo que veía; siempre eran las mismas caras sonrientes e hipócritas de varios desconocidos, otros le mandaban saludos con imágenes tan cursis como perritos o corazoncitos volando en toda la pantalla. El mundo se estaba pudriendo en la estupidez por esa gente que les encanta copiar algo para seguir en la moda.

En eso la puerta se deslizó, apareciendo el profesor de historia, Erwin Smith.

—¡Buenos días, alumnos! —dijo, caminando hasta llegar a su escritorio y dejando su maletín negro—. Espero que hayan hecho sus deberes que les deje la semana pasada.

Todos los presentes afirmaron con palabras y gestos.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, porque desde ahora tendrán que exponer ante todos sus temas seleccionados —explicó—. Como ustedes sabrán, ésta nota dependerá de la buena explicación que den mediante su trabajo grupal. Además si uno no dice nada, reprobara, y lo mismo ocurrirá para su otro compañero. Ahora comencemos. Reiner Braun y Bertholdt Hoover, al frente por favor.

—¡Sí! Vamos, Bertholdt.

—De acuerdo, Reiner.

Ambos muchachos se pusieron cerca al pizarrón y comenzaron con la explicación de su tema elegido, iniciando Reiner en la presentación e introducción, luego Bertholdt se encargó de hablar sobre el desarrollo y la cultura.

Historia sintió incomodidad tras escuchar la palabra "exponer". Nunca pensó en esa posibilidad, o mejor dicho trampa ingeniosa del profesor. Ahora no podía buscar una excusa favorable para salirse de este problema, ya utilizó en varias ocasiones lo de sentirse mal para irse a la enfermería o que le surgió un problema familiar.

—Ymir... —la llamó casi en un susurro, ella se volteó a verla—. Necesito que me prestes el trabajo que hiciste.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó, intrigada y dudosa.

En eso pudo notar su mirada fría y sin vida, más de lo usual.

—Voy a memorizar toda la parte que me corresponde.

Por primera vez en su vida, Historia Reiss iba a estudiar por voluntad propia.

* * *

Eren, Armin y Mikasa entraron apresurados hasta la puerta del salón, abriéndolo con cierta lentitud para ver en su interior, notando con sumo alivio que la profesora Zoe aún no se encontraba en el área.

—Nos salvamos —dijo Armin, calmando su respiración luego de la maratón que hizo.

—¿De qué se salvaron, chicos?

Volteándose por intuición, observaron el rostro sonriente de Hanji.

—Huy, lo siento. Creo que les arruine su entrada sigilosa —mencionó con voz divertida, causando incomodidad en el trío por hablarlo tan tranquilamente—. Esta vez los dejare pasar por alto, aunque no se acostumbren eh. ¡Muy bien! Entren.

Cuando se dispusieron a ingresar para luego acomodarse en su respectivo asiento. Hanji se colocó en su escritorio y de un fuerte manotazo llamó la atención de sus alumnos.

—¡Hoy haremos una disección de rana! —informó con euforia, todos la miraron con extrañeza.

—Profesora Zoe. Disculpe la interrupción, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con la clase de química? —preguntó Marco.

—Pues, en términos concretos... Nada —su respuesta dejo dudas en sus alumnos—. La razón de hacerlo fue que está mañana se me antojo investigar el cuerpo de un ser vivo, y nada mejor que usar ranas que encontré anoche en el parque. ¿No suena genial la idea?

Hubo un silencio rotundo, pero eso no afectó su buen humor y prosiguió con su explicación.

—En cinco minutos nos iremos al laboratorio para comenzar con nuestra clase, pero antes elijan a sus compañeros para formar un grupo. Recuerden que sólo es un máximo de tres personas.

Todos se dispusieron a elegir a sus compañeros de equipo, siendo casi iguales a las anteriores ocasiones. Pero hubo un muchacho que quería cambiar un poco las cosas, y tal vez aprovechar esta oportunidad para acercarse a esa hermosa chica de cabellera y ojos azabaches.

Jean Kirstein, el delincuente de la escuela, ansiaba con muchas ganas acercarse a Mikasa para tratar de ligarla con sus magníficas frases de todo galán. Desde que la conoció en la ceremonia de inauguración quedó cautivado por su elegante apariencia, incluso luego de enterarse que pertenecía al grupo de los nerds eso no fue impedimento para dejar de sentirse atraído por la Ackerman.

Se le acercó y entonces alisto su brillante estrategia.

—Oye, lindura. ¿Quisiera unirte a mi...?

—Caballero oscuro, hagamos equipo.

Mikasa sin prestarle la minina atención a Jean se dirigió hacia Eren, que estaba reunido con Armin. Se sintió humillado por ese rechazo intencional, pasando a mirar con desprecio a Eren. Más tarde se desquitaría con ese idiota por arruinar su plan, por el cual decidió irse con sus compañeros de siempre antes que se quedara sin equipo.

El laboratorio era amplio y ordenado, llevando consigo instrumentos para la ocasión. Todos los alumnos eligieron el lugar donde empezar la extraña clase de su profesora, quien se encargó de dibujar el cuerpo del animal y colocando información sobre ella.

—¡Bien, chicos! Ahora lo primero que deben hacer es usar este bisturí que se encuentra en su mesa y abrir el cuerpo del anfibio —indicó, mostrando dicho objeto—. Pero tengan mucho cuidado, puesto que es muy filoso.

Una vez explicado los detalles fundamentales para la disección, todos se pusieron a emplear lo dicho por su profesora.

Eren comenzó a ver a la pequeña criatura verde ya muerta en una bandeja de metal. Le producía cierto asco y el hedor le llegaba hasta la nariz, aunque grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Armin pasarle el bisturí.

—Eren, ¿podría hacerlo tú? —le propuso con voz nerviosa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? —reaccionó alterado.

—Lo que sucede es que nunca he tocado una de esas cosas, y no quisiera intentarlo ahora.

En eso pasó a observar a Mikasa, que hizo un movimiento con sus manos para negarse.

—Lo siento mucho, caballero oscuro. Pero yo no soy muy buena cortando carne —explicó, apenada.

No teniendo de otra tuvo que aceptar de buena voluntad la encomienda de sus dos compañeros, a pesar que él también no quería hacerlo. Para cuando agarró el pequeño cuchillo y lo guió justo en el pecho de la rana, lo apretó con un poco de fuerza hasta introducirlo. De repente una sustancia rojiza chorreo por el rostro de Eren, dejándolo pálido y shockeado.

—Sa-sangre...

Sin esperarse o comprenderlo, todo a su alrededor se puso de negro junto con un sonoro golpe de su propia cabeza.

* * *

El cielo se encontraba despejado y mostrando el Sol en todo su esplendor. El grupo de porristas ya estaban preparadas para dar comienzo a su entrenamiento en poses, tan sólo faltaba que su líder les diera las primeras lecciones.

Historia estaba cubierta en la sombra de un gran árbol, odiaba tener que salir al campo con este maldito calor, eso podría arruinar su suave piel blanquecina. Respiro hondo y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a sus compañeras. Pudo divisar a los jugadores que miraban embobados a su grupo. ¿Acaso esos idiotas vinieron a espiarlas o a practicar?

Para su fortuna, Reiner los reprendió por su distracción y lo siguieron para continuar con su entrenamiento. Al menos ese musculoso gorila podía ser útil como capitán.

Empezó indicando sobre la coreografía que hicieron ayer, enseñándoles los movimientos paso a paso y haciendo maniobras de saltos gracias a su excelente flexibilidad. Además poseía una excelente memoria, no por algo pudo aprobar la exposición del profesor Smith sin ningún problema, aunque realmente le molestaba hacerlo.

Sus compañeras la adoraban y elogiaban, aumentando su orgullo, pero sin quitar su seriedad. Desde que llegó a la pubertad nunca le encanto mostrar una sonrisa a nadie, odiaba hacerlo porque no quería ilusionarlos con que era una chica buena y amable, añadiendo que ni siquiera le interesaba preocuparse por los demás.

Así era la crudeza de la humanidad, viviendo para ellos mismos.

Pero luego recordó a Eren Jaeger, el chico solitario, quien en secreto admitió su misma comprensión de convivir en esta aburrida escuela. No entendía cómo alguien como él ahora se encontraba rodeado de muchas personas, la mayoría siendo los nerds, viéndolos reír como tontos junto con un extraña aura de calidez.

¿Acaso sentía celos por verlo en compañía de otros?, se preguntaba en varias ocasiones.

Todavía no lo comprendía con exactitud, ni mucho menos entendía su propia razón. Lo único que sabía era que no le agradaba verlo con esas personas, quería verlo siempre solo y vagando por toda la escuela sin un rumbo en específico. Todo esto para no sentirse tan miserable en su propia existencia, aceptando su egoísmo con los brazos abiertos.

Después de todo, esa era la verdadera naturaleza de la Reina que nadie conoce.

* * *

Había sonado la campana dando inicio a la hora de receso. Eren entró al pasillo donde conducía a la cafetería, llevando consigo su bento.

No podía creerse que se hubiera quedado inconsciente por más de dos horas en la enfermería, incluso recién se daba cuenta que tenía hemofobia. Este día le resultó un verdadero dolor de culo, pero al menos por estos momentos podría relajarse y disfrutar de su delicioso bocadillo: hamburguesa con queso.

Eso siempre lo reanima cuando tiene un mal día, y esta era la mejor ocasión.

Caminando y mirando a la vez, buscaba un lugar libre para poder sentarse. No obstante, pudo divisar la silueta de Armin que le hacía señales con su mano.

—¡Por aquí, Eren!

No tenía más opciones que ir con él, puesto que no localizó sitios disponibles. Pero justo cuando iba a llegar, repentinamente sintió como alguien le había puesto su pie, ocasionando que cayera al instante. Eren se recuperó enseguida del golpe, mas sus ojos esmeraldas vieron con sumo horror como su platillo favorito ahora se encontraba en el suelo.

—Lo lamento, Eren. No te vi pasar —dijo Jean, sonriendo en vez de sentirse culpable.

La ira le comenzó a hervir al joven Jaeger que, sin pensarlo, lo tomó con fuerza de su chaqueta.

—Jean... Desgraciado —apretó los dientes. No podía controlar sus impulsos violentos—. ¡Devuélveme mi maldita hamburguesa!

Su grito captó la atención de todos, en especial para sus dos conocidos.

—¿Ah? Suéltame, estúpido —lo agarró de igual forma.

Eren estaba dispuesto a golpearlo, pero inesperadamente vio a Levi, quien miró con fastidio el piso manchado. Sudó frío por recordar lo peligroso que podía ser, soltando de sorpresa a Jean de su agarre para irse de prisa por una escoba y un trapo.

Ante el asombro de todos. Eren se puso a limpiar como loco el piso hasta dejarlo muy reluciente. Su día de descanso fue una total mierda, junto con los restos de su alimento.

* * *

La tarde había llegado al fin, y con ello la finalización de las clases de este día. Historia se mantenía en su asiento viendo su celular mientras los otros alumnos se retiraban del salón a los pocos minutos que sonó la campana.

Hoy quería relajarse en su casa y no tener que asistir a aquellas fiestas que siempre le invitaban sus compañeros. Deseaba poder sentirse sola y alejada de la maldita sociedad, aunque sea por este día en particular.

Pero la suerte le falló cuando notó la presencia de Ymir.

—Historia. ¿Tienes planes hoy?

La Reina se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, pues no era difícil predecir a lo que ella quería llegar con su pregunta; paseo, cine o eventos importantes. Siempre con el pretexto de ir a su lado, incluso hace algunos días escuchó por ahí un rumor que tenía una supuesta relación lésbica con ella. En realidad no le importaba saber que su fiel amiga fuera de ese bando, pero su reputación como Reina podría correr riesgo producto de ese malentendido.

—Lo siento. Tengo otros asuntos —respondió ella.

—Oh, lo entiendo. Supongo que será para otro día —se encaminó hasta la puerta de salida—. ¡Ah sí! Hoy estuviste fantástica en el entrenamiento, hasta parecías un bello ángel danzando con mucha elegancia.

—Gracias —le agradeció por ese cumplido.

Cuando Ymir se marchó, Historia guardó su celular y se levantó de su asiento. Pasó emprendiendo un largo recorrido por el pasillo, tan sólo debía cruzar por el lado derecho dos veces y luego uno en el izquierdo para llegar a la puerta principal y abandonar el instituto. Pero en el momento que iba a cruzar, oyó la voz de ese molesto gorila, quien tenía una conversación con Bertholdt.

—¿Estás seguro de hacerlo, Reiner?

—Sí, Bertholdt. Estoy seguro. Hoy le pediré a Historia para salir está noche al cine.

Historia con escuchar eso tuvo un ligero malestar estomacal. No era la primera vez que Reiner la invitaba, lo malo era que éste nunca se rendía hasta obtener un "sí" de su parte. Por eso siempre Ymir se encargaba de alejarlo cuando se volvía insistente.

¿Acaso no era obvio que nunca le iba a interesar de forma romántica?

De pronto notó como su conversación finalizó, oyendo sus pasos hasta su posición. Tenía que evitar que la encontrada, de lo contrario tuviera que aceptar su invitación para no tener una mala imagen de su persona.

Viendo en toda el área, pudo encontrar una puerta, la abrió sin leer la placa y lo cerró con lentitud. Acercó su oído en la puerta y pudo oír sus pisadas alejarse, para entonces oírse un silencio rotundo.

Pasó unos diez minutos, siendo tiempo suficiente para salir de ese lugar, pero algo inesperado ocurrió... La puerta no tenía manija.

—Esto no puede ser cierto —dijo anonadada—. Hola... ¡¿hay alguien?!

En eso comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, mas no resulto favorable. Nadie venía en su rescate, y eso le dio mala espina. Fue entonces que sacó su celular para llamar a Ymir, pero lamentablemente éste se apagó cuando apareció el mensaje de batería baja, maldiciéndose por haberlo gastado en toda la mañana.

De repente tuvo un pensamiento ante su desgracia.

 _¿Acaso pasaría la toda la noche en esta pequeña habitación?_

Repentinamente, observó la puerta abrirse, creyendo que por fin alguien la había escuchado. Ya cuando estuvo abierta completamente, sus ojos azules mostraron cierto asombro.

— _"No puede ser verdad"_ —pensó, viendo a aquella persona.

* * *

Eren guardó los últimos libros en su mochila con una aire depresivo. Nada le salió bien en este día y eso lo frustraba un montón. Lo único que quería era irse a su habitación, hacer sus deberes, comer, bañarse, y finalmente dormir.

Cuando término de colocarse su mochila en su espalda, estuvo decidido a marcharse como un alma solitaria, pero, de nuevo, sus planes se voltearon para el sentido contrario.

—Oye, Eren —llamó Armin, acercándosele—. Tienes algo de tiempo.

—¿Por?

—Es que quisiera invitarte para ver una maratón de mis animes favoritos. ¿Te interesa? —se expresó con suma emoción.

Con sólo oír eso, Eren tuvo rápidamente su respuesta.

—No me interesa —dijo con total honestidad.

—¡Caballero oscuro! —Mikasa apareció sorpresivamente por atrás de Eren, alarmándolo—. Quisieras venir a mi casa para ver una serie conmigo.

—No, gracias —respondió cortante. ¿Acaso no podía tener un poco de privacidad?

Sabiendo de antemano que ambos seguirían con sus propuestas. Eren salió corriendo por el pasillo, intentando perderlos, esto luego de notar que le seguían con esmero. Tenía como objetivo irse por la salida de la escuela, pero entonces razonó un poco sobre ello. Sabía con cierta certeza que de igual forma sus captores lo alcanzarían afuera, por el cual optó primero en esconderse.

Corriendo sin parar se percató de la única puerta en la zona y, sin perder tiempo, lo abrió. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a una chica, pero no tuvo tiempo de hablar tras escuchar las voces de Armin y Mikasa. Entró con rapidez a la habitación, a pesar que la joven le advertía que no cerrada la puerta.

Respiró aliviado por encontrarse a salvo. Cuando pasó unos minutos intentó abrirlo de nuevo, pero le resultó imposible de hacerlo.

—¡¿Dónde diablos esta la manija?!

Eren no podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo, y la mirada seria y fastidiada de la muchacha no ayudó mucho para mejorar la situación.

* * *

La situación empeoró para ambos muchachos, quienes estaban atrapados en el estrecho lugar, siendo iluminados por un pequeño foco. El frío comenzó a hacerse presente tras notar que el lugar se encontraba ubicado junto con los conductos de ventilación, bajando la temperatura a cada minuto.

Eren supo que no aguantaría toda la noche, llegando a pensar que moriría congelado junto con aquella desafortunada chica. En eso pudo verla temblar mientras flotaba sus manos para crear un poco de calor, a lo cual no tuvo de otra que abrazarla, alterando a la joven.

—¿Qué haces?

—No preguntes —respondió cortante, sintiéndose muy incómodo por hacerlo—. Si estamos de esta forma podremos mantenernos calientes hasta que alguien nos encuentre.

Historia no le creyó en lo absoluto. Pensando que era una pobre excusa para tener contacto cercano con ella, pero al final aceptó a que la abrazada, ahora mismo se encontraba tiritando por el bendito frío para quejarse por su propuesta indecente.

—Por cierto... ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Eren.

Ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, llegándose a creer que se trataba de una cruel broma suya para seguir humillándola. ¿Acaso se olvidó del incidente bochornoso que la hizo vivir en aquel día?

—Tú deberías saberlo.

—¿Eh? —la miró confuso—. ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

—Mi nombre es Historia Reiss —reveló su nombre para hacerlo recordar, pero ante su sorpresa e indignación, Eren continúo sin comprenderlo—. Soy la chica que mordiste en la cabeza en frente de todos.

—¡Ah! Ahora te recuerdo. Eres la chica que puso esos rumores falsos sobre mí.

Ella no podía creer la falta de memoria que poseía él, incluso pensó que de pequeño se cayó de su cuna para no recordar a las personas. Aunque hacerla recordar como la culpable de ese malentendido le producía una extraña opresión en su pecho.

—Veo que por fin me recuerdas —habló ella.

Eren se mantuvo un rato en silencio. Todavía no pudo entender su desafortunada suerte ahora sabiendo que se encontraba atrapado con ella, y lo peor fue que la estaba abrazando.

Ninguno diálogo algo al respecto en los siguientes minutos.

Historia podía sentir los fuertes brazos de Eren aferrándose aún más, dándose con la sorpresa que le empezaba a afectar el frío. Sintió algo de vergüenza por sentirlo tan cerca que, hasta podía sentir su cálido aliento.

De pronto una idea loca se le ocurrió para vengarse por la humillación que estaba pasando ahora. Movió un poco su pequeño cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza justo en el pecho de Eren.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

—Tengo algo de frío —le respondió con simpleza, oyendo los acelerados movimientos de su corazón—. ¿Acaso hago algo que te moleste?

Ese había sido una buena jugada para la Reiss. Después de todo, ningún chico se podría sentir cómodo teniéndola tan cerca y no sentirse atraído por su bella figura. Todos los hombres eran iguales sin importar que clase o edad sea.

Pero, sorpresivamente, sintió como Eren dejó de abrazarla para tomar algo de distancia entre ambos.

—No voy a caer en tus juegos infantiles —Eren la vio con expresión seria—. Si quieres puedes darte calor tu sola, yo también haré lo mismo por mi propia cuenta.

Historia se encontraba inquieta por sus palabras, sintiendo como la temperatura había descendido aún más que hace pocos minutos. Las manos le temblaban y casi no sentía las piernas. A lo cual recurrió a dejar atrás su orgullo, mirando a Eren con una expresión arrepentida.

—Lo siento. ¿Podrías volver a abrazarme? —no podía creerse lo que estaba diciendo, culpando a la desesperación por esa petición.

Eren dio un corto suspiro, acercándose de nuevo a ella y volviendo a abrazarla.

—Está bien. Pero si vuelves a hacer de nuevo eso, esta vez no tendré compasión contigo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó a regañadientes.

El tiempo pasó volando mientras ambos jóvenes seguían aferrados del uno al otro, pareciéndoles algo normal o por el simple hecho que se acostumbraron.

Historia tenía la mirada baja, pensando en cuántas horas había transcurrido desde que se quedaron encerrados aquí. En eso quiso aprovechar la situación para disculparse de lo ocurrido con el supuesto rumor, pero lo malo era convencerse a sí misma para intentarlo.

—Historia —la voz de Eren hizo que volviera a la realidad.

—¿Qué?

—Me vas a decir ahora, ¿qué fue lo que te hice para tenerme odio?

Eso nunca se lo esperó, notando como sus labios temblaban y no por el frío. Abrió la boca para decirle que fue una equivocación de parte suya, reuniendo el valor suficiente para confesarse.

—Yo…

De pronto la puerta se abrió, ambos vieron el rostro inexpresivo de Levi.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí y a estas horas?

Por intuición deshicieron el abrazo y prosiguieron a levantarse del suelo.

—No estábamos haciendo nada raro —explicó Historia.

—Oh… Yo nunca pregunte los motivos por el cual se encerraron, pero todo parece indicar que hicieron cosas sucias como perros en celo.

—Es un malentendido, señor Levi —Eren lució nervioso por tenerlo en frente—. Intentamos gritar para que alguien nos ayude, pero nadie nos escuchó.

—No es nada raro que nadie los oiga si esta habitación es a prueba de ruido —dijo el conserje.

—¿Y por qué la puerta no tiene manija por fuera?

—Eso se debe porque yo lo quite para que nadie salga de ahí —esa respuesta los incómodo demasiado debido a ese rumor que ronda en la escuela—. Será mejor que se vayan. No los voy a acusar con el director, si ustedes guardan el secreto sobre esta habitación.

Sin decir nada, ambos se retiraron en silencio, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de Levi.

El conserje guardó sus utensilios de trabajo, pasando a mirarlos con indiferencia.

—Tsk. Estos mocosos y sus malditas hormonas.

* * *

Eren e Historia se dirigieron hacia la puerta donde entraron en la mañana para ahora salir de ella. Ninguno se había dirigido la palabra o la mirada luego de lo sucedido en aquella habitación. La zona se encontraba deshabitada debido a que la noche se hizo presente, siendo un gran alivio para ambos que prefirieron mantenerse de esta forma.

—Oye... —Historia lo llamó de sorpresa, él la vio con incertidumbre—. Espero que no te atrevas a contarle a alguien sobre lo sucedido en ese cuarto. De lo contrario, tu vida escolar se convertirá en un gran infierno.

Eren frunció el ceño por esa repentina amenaza.

—No es necesario que me lo digas. Igual no tengo motivos para decirles que pase toda la tarde con una chica hipócrita y arrogante como tú.

—Veo que sigues atreviéndote a insultarme, aun sabiendo quién soy yo —sus ojos zafiros reflejaban molestia, en serio no comprendía su tremenda osadía—. _Eres impresionante_ —murmuró.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No dije nada.

Un frío viento recorrió la larga cabellera de Historia, observando el rostro enojado de Eren producto de su insulto. Realmente le parecía adorable verlo de esa forma. Era la primera persona que no lo adoraba por su linda apariencia o su gran estatus social, pues la veía como una chica ordinaria, y eso le agradaba mucho.

—Nos vemos —dijo Eren, yéndose hacia la calle.

Historia en cambio no le respondió, y se marchó por el otro lado donde se había ido el Jaeger. Caminó hasta encontrar una bodega, y entonces halló un teléfono público.

No pasó menos de diez minutos cuando un auto de último modelo llegó hasta ella.

—Lamento la tardanza, señorita Historia —fue la voz de su chofer privado.

Ella no le dijo nada y pasó a entrar en el vehículo.

El auto emprendió su marchar mientras Historia mirando desde la ventana podía apreciar la ciudad iluminada por las luces, siendo su única distracción luego que su celular murió en esa tarde.

Echó un corto suspiro. No tuvo un tiempo para relajarse, y ahora tendría que volver a repetir su misma rutina en la mañana siguiente como un maldito bucle. Pero en eso recordó el rostro de Eren, junto con los momentos incómodos que pasó con éste, que, sin esperarse, decoró una pequeña sonrisa sincera.

Mientras esa persona siguiera en la misma escuela que ella, podría soportar todo el año que dure. Ya que el mundo podría ser aburrido y simple, pero si hubiera alguien que la comprendiera de la misma manera podría volverse interesante y misterioso.

 **F I N**

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

Agradezco de corazón a todos los lectores que hayan leídos de este fanfic, porque de alguna forma me tuve que esforzar demasiado para llegar a acabarlo antes de finalizar el mes. Al menos he podido cumplir con mi propósito de crear una historia AU con Eren e Historia, en serio que Isayama me impresionó demasiado con sus minis páginas de este nuevo mundo.

También informo que los personajes se ubican en secciones diferentes, pues todos están en el mismo grado de secundaria. Esto porque no tengo mucha información sobre ellos en el canon de Isayama, además, quise poner un límite de alejamiento entre Eren e Historia.

Pero, de alguna forma, la historia que coloque es casi parecido a la clásica y muy usada por los escritores novatos, o sea, la chica popular y el chico nerd (esto lo digo porque Eren siempre está en compañía de Armin y Mikasa).

Otra razón para crearlo fue que suponía que sería el único en crear una historia EreHisu de este tipo, aunque todavía no sé si habrá alguien que también lo haya hecho en otro foro.

En fin, espero tener otra oportunidad de participar en otro reto con mi querida OTP como tema principal. Además quisiera aumentar un poco más el material de esta encantadora pareja en el fandom, ya que le falta una buena cantidad y en español. Por otro lado me gustaría idear pronto un long fic ubicado en el canon de la serie, pero no voy a dar detalles de ello hasta lograr organizar bien la trama de la historia junto a los personajes.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció este One-shot!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


End file.
